Сенді Чікс
Сандра '''Patrick: Why, thank you, Sandra. I find your intellect rather stimulating as well. (Episode Patrick SmartPants) "Сенді" Дженіфер Чікс''' (англ. Sandra Jennifer "Sandy" Cheeks) - один із головних персонажів мультсеріалу Губка Боб Квадратні Штани, який вийшов 1 травня 1999 року на каналі Nickelodeon, і вперше з'явилася в серії «Tea at the Treedome», яка вийшла того ж дня, що й серіал. Біографія Сенді та її брат-близнюк Ренді народилися 17 листопада 1987 в місті Х'юстонЗа словами Стівена Хілленбурга, творця серіалу. в Техасі. Вона навчилася карате. Вона уклала угоду із Шимпанзе, які стали фінансувати її купол, а вона мала робити нові винаходи і досліджувати морських жителів. Тоді,її друзі з рідного міста допомогли їй перевести її речі і вона оселилася на морському дні. Вона ні з ким не знайомилася, допоки не зустріла Губку Боба і Патріка. Загальні відомості Місце проживання Сенді жила у Техасі, допоки не переїхала у Бікіні-Боттом. Їй облаштували купол, недалеко від дому пана Крабса. У неї посередині купола стоїть дерево, на якому ростуть жолуді та яблоки. Це, також, її дім, у якому розташована спальня, кухня, ванна кімната. Надворі стоїть стіл. Інтереси * Карате - Сенді займається карате, разом із Губкою Бобом, і зазвичай, вона майстерніша. * Наука - Сенді науковець, і вона любить винаходити різні прилади, і має безліч нагород. * Подорожі на місяць - Сенді була на Місяці 4 рази. Двічі вона була у серії «Sandy's Rocket», ще раз у серії «Mooncation» і в серії «Goons on The Moon». Поведінка Сенді зазвичай ввічлива і стримана, але інколи вона не може стриматися, наприклад в серії «What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?», де вона нагримала на Губку Боба. В серії «Squirrel Jelly», де вона нікому не давала спокою, через свою натуру, яка схильна до змагань. Характер Сенді добра і готова прийти на допомогу. Вона легко знаходить нових друзів, і дуже цінує їх. Зовнішність Сенді - білка, яка вдягнена у скафандр та шолом, бо не може дихати під водою. Під скафандром фона вдягнена у фіолетове бікіні та коротку, фіолетову спідницю. Розумові здібності Сенді - науковець і вона один із найрозумніших персонажів мультсеріалу. Вона може легко вийнайти будь-який прилад, як клонувальна машина, портал в інший світ. Родина Сенді має брата-близнюка Ренді, також батьків, чиї імена не згадуються. Її кузин - Ерл, та ще 99 бабаків. Її пратітка Ройзі була першою білкою, яка відкрила нафту. Також, її давнім предком є Темний лицар. Як виявилося в серії «Sandy's Nutty Nieces» вона має сестру Роузі та 3 племінниці - Макадамія, Фундучок та Фісташка. Стосунки Губка Боб Квадратні Штани Губка Боб та Сенді дуже близькі друзі на протязі всього шоу. Сенді завжди непокоїться за Губку Боба та допомагає йому подолати проблеми. Як було виявлено в серії «Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm», білка не раз рятувала його Крадратні Штани. Патрік Сенді і Патрік гарні друзі на протязі всього шоу, вони не рідко допомагають одне одному. Однак, інколи виникають суперечки, а інколи дурність Патріка дратує Сенді. Сквідвард Зазвичай, Сквідвард і Сенді спокійно ставляться один до одного, Сенді не рідко допомагала Сквідварду. Однак вона не любить, коли він висміює чи знущаеться над Губкою Бобом та Патріком. Юджин Крабс Містер Крабс та Сенді мають гарні стосунки, хоча і не часто взаємодіють. В 11 сезоні вони мали 3 сварки. Гері Гері та Сенді зазвичай не взаємодіють, хоча і не мають конфліктів. Та схоже, вони - друзі. Планктон У Сенді та Планктона дивні стосунки. Вона не любить його за спроби викрасти рецепт, і була роззлючена викраденням її хутра в серії «Someone's in a Kitchen with Sandy». SalsaImbecilicusSandyPlankton.png K.jpeg Slankton6.jpeg Перл Крабс Перл і Сенді добрі друзі. Перл вважає, що ссавці мають триматися разом. Перл була на дні народженні Сенді, супроводжувала її на місяць. Карен Планктон Карен і Сенді мають лише позитивні стосунки. Вони обидві розумні, врівноважені. Міссіс Пафф Міссіс Пафф і Сенді не взаємодіяли до серії "Girls Night Out", однак як виявилося, вони товаришували дуже добре. Цікаві факти * Сенді спочатку мала бути дівчиною Губки Боба. * Сенді та Перл - єдині головні персонажі-ссавці. Примітки ar:ساندي أمور cy:Tina Tywod de:Sandy Cheeks en:Sandy Cheeks es:Arenita Mejillas fr:Sandy Écureuil hr:Luna id:Sandy Cheeks it:Sandy Cheeks nl:Sandy Wang pl:Sandy Pysia pt-br:Sandy ru:Сэнди Чикс zh-tw:珊迪 Категорія:Персонажі Категорія:Головні персонажі Категорія:Жінки Категорія:Жителі Бікіні-Боттом